


Luz and The Cuckoo-Clock Heart

by AFloatInShips



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amity is blind, Childbirth, Cuckoo-Clock Heart Au, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, F/F, Inspired by Music, Lumity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Luz Noceda, Songfic, Tragic Romance, strictly for plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFloatInShips/pseuds/AFloatInShips
Summary: Born on the coldest day in Boneboroughs, Luz was given a clock heart to live by her adoptive mother, Edalyn Clawthorne. She has only three rules to follow, Never touch the hands of her clock, Keep her temper under control, and never fall in love. But what can she do when she falls madly in love with one Miss Amity...Basically a retelling of "Jack and The Cuckoo-Clock Heart," with The Owl House characters in the characters' places. The Music will be used. The Idea was way too good not to do, I will try to change up some things a bit but I do hope you guys like it. Will be trying to update at least once every two days.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, King/Tiny Nose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. The Coldest Day in Bonesborough

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:  
> Luz Noceda as Jack  
> Amity Blight as Miss Acacia  
> Edalyn Clawthorne as Madeleine  
> Boscha as Joe  
> King as George Méliès  
> Owlbert as The Cat (made an Owl in this)  
> Gus Porter as Himself (replacing Luna)  
> Willow Park as Herself (Replacing Ana)  
> Hooty as Himself (Replacing Arthur)  
> Hieronymus Bump as Brigitte Heim  
> Warden Wrath as Jack The Ripper  
> Camila Noceda as Jack’s Mother

Bonesborough, 1:30 in the morning. It is the coldest day the town has ever experienced. Water is freezing over, trees fall dead to it, flying creatures are frozen solid in the sky. Any poor soul caught outside would surely freeze to death, unless that poor soul was a determined pregnant woman. 

Camila Noceda, 9 months pregnant and walking in the freezing weather. She had heard about a midwife who had some peculiar practices that got her isolated from the others. With nowhere else to go and the current weather, she decided to make her way to the house on it’s own. 

Having been walking for a good hour, she finally sees the house. She lets out a sigh of relief, taking a step forward...slipping on some poor placed ice. 

Camila falls to her knees and grabs her stomach. She lets out another sigh, “No te defraudaré.” She prepares herself to get back up when she feels a sharp pain in the back of her head. She gets up and starts walking faster, cautiously bolting across the way to the house. “This child must live!” is the only thought occupying her mind. 

Finally she makes it to the door, she begins banging as hard as she can. “Please! Help Me!” She shouts. No response. “Please! Madame Clawthorne! I am with a child and require assistance!” No response still. 

Her tears turn to ice the moment they leave her eyes. She falls at the door, prepared to freeze over. 

Right as she closes her eyes, the door jolts open and a hand reaches out, grabbing her and dragging her in. 

Camila opens her eyes to be greeted by a little owl, perched atop her belly. The Owl flies off when it hears a sound, “Isn’t that delightful, a dead bat sticking out of your hair,” A tall graying woman holding a candlestick walked over, Camila assumed this was Madame Edalyn Clawthorne, “and another little bat in there if I am not mistaken.” 

Eda looked to Camila’s stomach. Camila placed her hands on her belly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she is alright. Would you like a warm drink? Tea? Coffee? A little whiskey?” Eda smiled, Camila shook her head. “Or would you much rather some pancakes? I baked some pancakes earlier, the best pancakes you will ever taste! You can’t give birth on an empty stomach.” 

Eda fashioned on her gloves and pulled a lever, hoisting Camila’s bottom half up. 

The child is delivered safely, crying as she is brought into the world. Eda pulls out some scissors and cuts the umbilical cord. She removes her glove and places her hand on the child’s face, before placing her hand on the child’s chest. 

She feels nothing, not a single beat. “Her heart is as hard as a rock!” she pulls the child close to her ear and still hears nothing. “Her heart feels so cold.”

“She has a heart of gold?” Camila asks, nervously.

“No, cold as in ice. Cubes, not cream.” Eda looks around and sees her bench vise. Wasting no time, Eda places the child into the contraption and closes it around her, just tight enough not to drop the child but not enough to hurt her.

Eda searches around the room, opening drawers and digging through them.  After not finding anything, she looks up and notices two small cuckoo-clocks. She slides over a stepping stool and reaches up for them, putting both next to her ear and shaking them. 

She steps down and compares the sizes to the child’s chest. She chooses the one that is shaped like a little house, “this will do the trick. You’ll have a good heart with this clock.” 

Camila has turned over, scared for her child’s life but also noting how well Madame Clawthorne was with her daughter.

Eda had begun work on the heart, “What better for a little bird that has fallen out of a nest?” she laughs as she puts down her blow torch. 

She grabs a vial and puts some of the liquid inside on a rag. “A little chocolate to wash it down.” She places the rag to the child’s nose, causing her to fall unconscious as Eda rested its head in her hand.  She pulls out her scissors and begins to cut.

Just as she starts, a window shoots open, ice forming all over the room and nearly touching the child. 

“Owlbert, can you get that for me?” Owlbert flies over, fighting a frost building on his wings, and forces, with all his might, the window shut. 

The Ice melts as Eda grabs the child’s face, “I have something important to tell you. To ensure that you live long, you must follow these three rules.” She begins to sing,

_ Firstly, never touch the hands of your heart. _

Eda pulls off a piece of the child’s chest, revealing her frozen heart. 

_ Rule number 2, keep your temper under control. _

She cuts the cords of the child’s heart and removes it, tossing it onto a small plate nearby.

_ Last but not least, the most important rule, _

She stitches the hole up and grabs the clock. 

_ Whatever else you do, _

She places the clock onto the child, a perfect fit.

_ Never fall in love! _

She tightens the clock onto the child with a screwdriver and steps back.

_ ‘Cause then, forever more, if your heart goes in a spin, The big hand at your core will pop out of your skin. _

Eda takes the key and winds up the clock, a tiny owl popping out, causing Eda to grab it and tug on it to make it sit right. 

_ Your bones will implode, your cogs and springs explode. _

Eda winds up the clock and steps back, the hands begin moving as the baby sits up, blinking heavily,

_ And your cuckoo-clock heart grind to a halt for good… _

The clock begins slowing down as the baby goes still once more, Eda taps the heart and begins blowing on it. Some dust from the clock flies into her nose, causing Eda to sneeze. The little owl flies out, nearly poking Eda’s eye out. It begins chirping once more as the child sits up and opens its eyes for good. 

Eda looks at her and smiles, and the baby smiles back. An eruption of cuckoos from other clocks begins as the child is still blinking heavily. 

Eda picks up the child and starts trying to fix up the heart, though the baby wants to play with Eda’s fingers instead. The baby reaches up and tries to grab Eda’s face, “No no, my little ice cube, I am not your mom. Though I wish I were…” 

She holds the baby up to her chest and turns to Camila. Camila takes the child, “she looks like a fragile snowflake, but with the hands of a clock sticking out.” Eda stands upright, “that way you won’t have a hard time finding him in a snowstorm.” She turns, a bit heartbroken, “Do you have a name for her?” “Luz, because she is a light in the darkness.” 

\---------

Eda lets Camila rest in her bed, Luz propped in between the two women. Eda seems to be fast asleep but Camila is looking at her daughter, then to the woman who saved her daughter. With a heavy sigh, she leans to her daughter. “I know for sure she will make a much better mother than I ever could. Take care, Luz.” She whispers. 

She gets up out of bed, Eda listening to her actions. She wraps herself in a cloak and makes off into the night. Without a second look, Camila leaves Luz in Eda’s care for good, as she would never see her daughter again. 

Eda turns to Luz, “I promise to protect you from whatever harm may come, Luz.” 

Unfortunately, the greatest harm is human nature, one that not even a mother can protect their child from…. 


	2. The Blind Girl with The Green and Brown Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter early so enjoy :-)  
> Also here is a link to the actual song for those who want the right beat and tempo: https://youtu.be/Ej6gP7snEko

The sun shone through the window, its rays a blessing in contrast to that cold winter night 10 years prior. 

The light lands on a figure covered to her hair in a blanket. A loud “cuckoo” erupts from her chest, awakening Luz as she sits up. A sharp pain hits her in the chest. 

“ah,” she lets out a pained sound. She reaches under her pillow and grabs her clock key, sticking it into the keyhole on the clock and giving it a few twists. The clock begins ticking as normal as she looks out the window, taking note of the beautiful day. She remembers that today is the day Eda promised to take her into town.

Excited, she hurriedly puts on her clothes and runs downstairs, giving a lively shout “Come on! Come on, everyone! All aboard for the outside!” She trips and lands on the table, startling Willow and Gus and causing them to spin in their seats, laughing. Luz continues, “The great escape from the catacombs in the sky!”

She accidentally bumps into Owlbert’s post, causing the small owl to fly up and perch on Edalyn’s shoulder.

Edalyn is currently working on Hooty, without looking up she states, “Sorry, not today sweetie. Perhaps another time, Hooty here got caught in the storm without a shield and had some damages.”

Hooty looks up, “I got distracted by some bugs!”

“But Eda, it’s my birthday! You promised me.” Luz says, a bit downtrodden.

Edalyn ignores this, “Did you brush your teeth? Wind up your clock!” Luz steps over and does a sarcastic march, “Yes, brushed my clock, wound my teeth like every morning. But I’ve been cooped up here for ten years now!”

Eda hammered in one more thing as Hooty grunted, “Now look, I just need a few minutes with Gus and Willow and then I’ll take you. I’ll keep my promise this time.”

Luz sighed and climbed on top of the shelf, “It’s the same story every year. Work always comes first.”

“Don’t be daft. Gus and Willow need a healing potion so what else can I do?” Edalyn sighed, “Do you mind staying here with Hooty while the wax sinks in? And wipe off that frown, I promise you I will take you.” Edalyn made her way upstairs with Gus and Willow.

Hooty got himself off the table and made his way to Luz. “I got you something.” Hooty began to gag and groan as Luz made a disgusted face. He finally barfed out an egg into Luz’s lap. “Oh, Hooty, you shouldn’t have…”

“A gift from me to you, Happy Birthday Luz!” Hooty said with a grin. He made off as Edalyn came down. “Alright, Luz. Let us explore a brand new world.”

Luz jumped up, shouting “Give me a second to get changed and let’s go!” Just as she made her way to the staircase, a knife went whizzing by her face and pinned her sleeve to the door. “Not so fast, young ma’am!” Edalyn said as she made her way over.

Luz sighed as Edalyn removed the knife. “You are not going anywhere until we have a chat. What I am about to say is of the utmost importance. If we are to go prancing around town, I would much rather have your heart be much stronger. Every tick of your heart is a minor miracle, you’re a fragile piece of work,” Edalyn began inspecting Luz’s clock as Luz murmured an understanding, “Do you remember the three rules?”

Luz began speaking fast, “Never touch the hands of my heart, yes I know.”

“Alright, and what else?” They begin speaking in unison

“Keep my temper under control”

“Keep your temper under control”

Edalyn looks up, “and rule number 3 is one you don’t know and by far the most important. Whatever else you do, you must never ever fall in love.” Luz looks to the side, clearly bored. “That is why I am so scared about taking you into town.” 

“We done?” 

“It would be the death of you Luz! You won’t be able to stand the emotional and physical shock caused by love.” 

Luz started playing with her clock, “I know. I know. My heart isn’t a toy, it isn’t to be played with.” Edalyn grabbed Luz’s hand, “It’s no laughing matter.”

“How can I even possibly fall in love? I don’t even know anything about love!” Luz gave Edalyn a smirk.  Edalyn hugged her daughter and the pair made their way out, Luz running ahead and whooping as Edalyn called out to her. Luz grabbed Edalyn’s hand and dragged her along. 

In town, there were carriages driving by as Luz excitedly viewed the new world. She stopped and gasped as she saw a giant clock, excitedly she ran over and pointed at it, “Eda, is that my dad?” 

Edalyn chuckled, “No, your grandfather perhaps.” Eda knelt down and pulled out a stethoscope, she began listening to Luz’s clock to make sure it was in working condition. 

Just then a beautiful melody came in, catching Luz’s ear, “What is that sound, Eda?” Edalyn hadn’t looked up, “from the sound of it a barrel organ. Isn’t it lovely?” she turned the end of the stethoscope towards the sound, “It works in much the same way as your heart does. I guess that must be what grabbed your ear, because it is mechanical, with lots of emotions inside.” 

She turned the stethoscope back to Luz and heard nothing, turning her head, she was met with the sight of a man. “I hope I am not bothering you madam, but you wouldn’t happen to have the time, would you?” Edalyn looked at the big clock, “It just turned six o’clock.” The man looks up in horror, “Oh no. one minute past six. She won’t come now.” The man starts crying as Edalyn comforts him, looking around for her daughter.

Luz had been drawn to the sound of the organ, walking down a dark alley to find what was making this beautiful noise. Luz rounded a corner and the noise grew louder, causing Luz to smile brightly. She walked into a clearing and looked at the source of the sound.

There was the contraption, emitting the most beautiful sound and next to it stood the most beautiful spectacle. A girl in a uniform of sorts, spinning a wheel that seemed to make the contraption work. The girl had light green hair the went down to her chin with a brown spot in the front, skin as pale as paper, her eyes as golden as the rays that met Luz when she awoke. The girl stared off into nothingness, spinning the wheel as everything around her and Luz slowed down. The girl began to sing

_ My vision’s not quite right, but glasses make me look a sight. Enough to give the world a fright like a sprite...wearing specs. _

Luz couldn’t quite grasp this feeling. Looking at the girl in front of her made her feel on fire, like she was the only thing worth looking at. Without fully understanding what it meant, Luz needed to get this girl’s attention. She walked forward and began to sing a verse

_ Oh, fiery little sprite, conflagration in the night, don’t play games with your sight, if it leaves you in the dark. _

The green-haired girl takes notice of the other voice and sings a response

_ I prefer life all a blur, I forget to wear my glasses when I sing or share caresses. It feels good to close my eyes. _

Luz climbs atop the contraption and looks at the girl, noting how she is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She jumps down and sings in response to the other girl

_ Oh, my pretty arsonist. Let me clasp you to me, rip your clothes off with my teeth and tear them into confetti to scatter with my teeth. _

The girl smiles as she gets her response, not being able to see Luz in front of her as Luz gets on her knees. She looks up quizzingly

_ Confetti? _

Luz smiles and leans forward

_ On you and me. _

The girl loses her grip on the wheel and begins searching for it, in an almost dancing fashion. Luz stepped back and watched her. The girl before her began singing again, dancing to the words

_ All I see are stars. Suddenly some days, my eyes lead me astray. Faraway down the street, until I can’t bear to steal a glance at the sun, or even look the sky straight in the eye _

Luz walked over and guided the green-haired girl back to the wheel. They both gave the wheel a push as the blind girl finished her verse.

_ All I see are stars. _

They both spun the wheel together as Luz’s chest started smoking, she let go of the wheel and began fanning at her smoking clock. She chimed back

_ I won’t let you stray, I’ll be your only guide. Let me be your pair of eyes, you’ll be my special flame. _

Luz kept trying to put out the smoke as The Girl behind her turned her head to where she heard the voice coming from.

_ There’s one thing I must confess. Of five senses, my hearing’s best. I’ll never recognize you by relying on my eyes. _

Luz hid her clock once again and turned to the girl, extending her hand.

_ Smoldering embers, Alone in the dark. We’ll raise cascades of sparks. As the clock of my heart strikes midnight, we’ll catch on fire. _

A burnt piece of cloth flew out of her coat, flying near her face.

_ And blaze so bright, you’ll see the light. _

The girl stared in Luz’s direction, placing a hand behind her head and blushing. The handle of the wheel caught on the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air. Luz turned and freaked, reaching up to grab the girl. She got knocked back by her legs, being spun around entirely. As she turned around, The girl’s skirt caught Luz’s clock's hand and yanked it causing Luz to freeze and fall to the ground. The Girl in the air slowly followed as both fell to the ground. Luz reached over and grabbed The Mysterious Girl’s hand. Both get up, singing and staring into each other’s eyes.

_ All I see are stars. Suddenly some days, my eyes lead me astray. Faraway down the street, until I can’t bear to steal a glance at the sun, or even look the sky straight in the eye. All I see are stars. _

Luz and The Girl are staring straight into each other’s eyes. Luz’s clock heart is going crazy as The Girl leans in to kiss her. 

The clock is cuckooing like crazy, causing Luz to bob her head almost robotically. On the other girl’s chest, two ice cream cones form as she leans in. Luz pulls back, due to her clock going crazy. 

She takes notice of the cream, “Do you often sprout Italian Ice Cream Cones?”

The Girl chuckles, “Only after I snacked on spaghetti after midnight.”  she leans in and takes notice of a noise, “What is that odd pitter-patter?” 

Luz sticks her hand out and felt the air, a random water drop hit her hand, she smiles, “That’s just the rain. Do you like the rain?”

The Green-haired girl shook her head, “Getting wet? No. But the sound it makes, Yes.” 

Luz’s clock makes a loud noise as the thunder roars, only the thunder getting the other girl’s attention. “A storm’s brewing, a thunderstorm?” She asks, looking back at Luz.

Luz can barely think straight, “A magnetic one.” 

Their eyes lock, a spark flying between the two of them. Without a second thought, both girls go in to kiss each other. 

A sharp pain shoots through Luz’s chest, causing her to fall backwards as The Other Girl meets where Luz’s mouth should have been. 

Luz falls unconsciously to the floor as Edalyn runs in. “Luz!” She scoops up her daughter as The Girl steps back. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a round pair of glasses, being greeted by Edalyn holding Luz’s unconscious body. 

Edalyn shoots The Girl a sharp glance, “What did you do to her?” Thorns grow around The Green-Haired Girl's body as she backs away and runs from the scene. 

Edalyn takes out her trusty vial and spills the contents into Luz’s clock heart. Luz sits up, gasping for air, just to be met with Edalyn’s hand to the side of her face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading. I hope you are all doing well and taking care of yourselves during these times :-)


	3. School of Boscha

Edalyn slapped Luz once again when they got home.  She was near shirtless on the operating chair as Edalyn fixed her heart. 

Edalyn was going off on a rant, “Rule number 3! Don’t fall in love! Did you forget?!” 

Luz sighed, “No.”  She let out a pained cough, alarming Edalyn, “Do you feel a pain in your chest when you cough?” 

“No.” Luz replied, Edalyn looked at her skeptically. “Well multiply that by a billion and it still wouldn’t allow you to see how much pain love can bring…” 

Edalyn began ranting on how much pain Luz would be in if she ever fell in love, but Luz wasn’t paying attention. Her mind began playing her encounter with the girl, recounting every single detail of the girl. Her golden eyes that lit up the area, her green hair with a brown spot that reminded her of a bush, the way her voice sounded, how her lips seemed so kissable. 

At some point, she fell asleep on the operating table. She had a dream where she and The Girl were dancing together, both smiling and talking as if old friends. The Girl grew silent, causing Luz to look over. Luz was bombarded with a kiss attempt from the girl. 

Before she could return the kiss though, she was awoken by Edalyn hammering a chalkboard above her head. The chalkboard had the three rules for her heart on them. 

Edalyn stepped down then looked at Luz, “Do you know why I saved you all those years ago? When I was a teenager, I was told I would never be able to have children. Just a natural thing. I decided to dedicate my life to a new teaching after that, putting together my life without ever having to worry about the possibility of a child. Then one cold night, your mom came in and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. After your mom left, I was given the opportunity to experience motherhood. If anything happened to you, I just don’t know what I would do to myself. I love you, my child.” 

Luz looked off guiltily, then sat up and hugged Edalyn, “I’m sorry, Eda.” Edalyn smiled, “Hey, don’t worry about it.” 

The door bursts open, Hooty, Willow, and Gus come barreling in, each sounding off some sort of greeting. 

“How are you, Luz?” Willow asks, walking over to the bed. 

“We didn’t even get to wish you a happy birthday, you were off and about trying to reach the bottom of the mountain” Gus said, a smile on his face. 

Hooty leaned forward, “Did you find any flies while you were out there? HOOT!” 

Edalyn got up, turning to the door, “I got things to do. If you need me, just shout.”

Willow, Gus, Hooty, and Luz watch as Edalyn makes her way out the door. 

Willow and Gus then make their way to the sides of the bed,  “Well?” Gus starts, “Tell us all about it.” Willow finishes. 

Luz sits up, “It was fabulous.” 

Gus sat closer, “What made it so fabulous?” 

“A little singer with glasses, which she w-” Luz began. 

“Sounds like she isn’t all there.” Hooty chimed in. 

“She’s marvelous,” Luz continued, “Like a sparrow, perched on their little high heels. She has a sort of fragility and intensity about her, like, well I don’t know, like a twig,” Luz jumped and stood on the bed, “She had a voice like a nightingale, singing bird songs, but with words.”

Willow and Gus chuckle and then look at each other, “Luz you know that it is forbidden to fall in love.” 

Gus chimes in, “Four Bit Ten” 

Luz lies back down, detested, “I know. I know.” 

Willow starts up, “It’s for your own good.” 

Luz takes notice of the outfit Willow is wearing, noting that it is the same exact thing the singer was. “Where did you get that outfit?” 

Willow stood up and did a twirl, “It is a uniform we have to wear to a school called Beckside.” 

Luz smiled a devious smile, “School you say?”

\-------

Edalyn was in the kitchen making Pancakes when Luz came running down the stairs. Once she made it to the first floor, she began walking more slowly and sat down.  She knew she would have to speak Edalyn’s language in order to even get her to consider sending her to school. 

“Eda, I have been reflecting on the three rules.” She stated in a scholarly sense. 

“Glad to hear you have come to your senses.” Edalyn states, to which Luz replies, “I think I have come up with the solution” Edalyn stepped back, “The solution?”

“I think I should go to school, it could help me get a better grasp of the three rules and, uh, how to apply them to the real world," Luz states.

Edalyn turned to her daughter, “Wouldn’t you be better off with the slate I gave you?”

“But if I want to work properly, then I have to go to school, don’t I?” Luz said with a shrug. 

Edalyn took a few steps forward, “School will drive you up the wall!” 

Luz sat up in her chair, “It won’t I promise.” 

Edalyn thought about it for a second, “Luz in school people will make fun of your clock.” 

“But Eda, you never have enough time for me here, I just sit around all day when there is a whole world to be explored.” Luz states..

“Explored? At school?” Edalyn looked out the window, with a heavy sigh and a smile, she turned to Luz, “Fine. Upstairs in the attic there should be a satchel. Fetch it for me.” 

Luz jumped up from her seat, “Oh Eda! This is the best birthday present ever!”

She ran upstairs to grab the satchel as Edalyn looked out the window and let out a heavy sigh.

\-------

It was Luz’s first day at her new school. Edalyn had dropped her off with a peck on her head and a wish of good luck. 

As Luz entered the school, one thing was apparent, everything was so grey. The large gates that slammed shut upon her arrival were grey, The uniforms were grey, even the children had a sort of grey look to their skin and hair. 

It was ever a wonder such a colorful being as The Girl could have even gone to this school. Speaking of which, Luz quickly scanned the schoolyard in hopes of finding the girl, though all she was met with were greying kids in their school uniforms and girls in the uniform she wore, just making it seem even more greyer. 

Luz walked up to two boys, “Hello, do you happen to know a tiny singer who keeps bumping to thi-” before she can finish her question, the two boys walk off. 

Across the yard, a tall figure notices Luz walk up to a different group. The figure stands up straight to listen to the upbeat girl, “Say, do you happen to know” said group walks away. The figure continues to sulk before she begins to sing to herself

_ For a few years now, I’ve been turning this school into my own personal domain. And now everyone in this school knows that in this schoolyard, whatever I say holds sway _

Luz continues to walk around and inquire about the tiny singer as the pink haired figure follows her in the shadows.

_ I make sure the other kids respect me. There must be a few I simply scare. This is my empire, my realm, it’s territory I’m ill inclined to share. I must admit I’m not impressed by change, it’s stability for me.  _

Luz had been making her way to the exact opposite side of the courtyard. The figure turned to her and began moving towards her.

_ I take no risk and mercilessly crush any threat to my authority. I’ve always done what needed doing. In this yard, I’m the undisputed queen. But there’s a new kid who just started school and I sense she wants to muscle in. _

Luz sensed the other girl and turned, facing towards the figure. 

In front of her stood a girl with her pink hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, and a rather evil feel to her.

Her name is Boscha, and she had a mean glare to her face, “Lost something, you runt?”

Luz was taken aback, but chose to stand her ground, “Uh, yes. A little singer. Tiny one.” 

Boscha folded her arms, “And what do you want with this little singer of yours?” 

Luz got all excited, “Not so long ago, I saw her singing and bumping into things. So, I’d like to give her a pair of glasses.” Luz said with a smile. 

Boscha scowled at this. Looking around, she grabbed Luz by the shoulder and guided her, speaking in an almost whisper, “Her name is…” she looked around once more, “Her name is Miss Amity” 

Luz felt light, “Miss Amity…” She repeated, the name leaving her mouth like a gentle breeze. 

Boscha interrupted her, “And nobody is allowed to speak her name or even elude to her but me!” 

Luz gasped, “But I..” 

“And I mean nobody!” Boscha yanked Luz by the collar, “you better forget about her, you mistake. You got that?” 

Luz becomes silent, looking away. With how silent it becomes, Boscha can hear a ticking as some other kids walk up to see what the commotion is about. She puts her head to Luz’s chest, “How do you make that odd mechanical sound? Is your heart going tick tock?” 

Luz looks down, “Uh, yes.” 

Boscha stands up, “Don’t tell me you have fallen in love with her, too.” 

Luz puts her hand behind her head, “A bit.” 

The children around them gasp.  Boscha angrily looks to the side, “Well, your love has flown the coop. She took off, without a single word.” 

Luz lets out a sneeze and the little owl in her heart makes a cuckoo sound. Boscha notices this and angrily tears at Luz’s chest, revealing the clock heart sticking out of her shirt. Boscha lets out a gasp as the crowd around the two call Luz a freak, Boscha regains herself and gets close to Luz, “Don’t let me so much as hear you mumble her name or I will pulverize that clock you call a heart, you got that? I’ll obliterate you. In fact, you’ll be through with love when I’m done with you.” 

Luz looked sad at this remark. This sadness carried her throughout the rest of the day, like a blanket that didn’t properly warm you up but instead left you even colder than you felt before putting it on. 

When she got home, Edalyn was singing to Owlbert. She looked up joyous, “Ah Luz, so tell us how was your first day of school?” 

Luz didn’t respond, choosing to walk up to her room and close the door. She walked to her bed and lay down, the little singer named Miss Amity seeming nothing more than a memory. Luz looked up hopeful, “Miss Amity, I will find you.” She closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep, letting a hopeful feeling cradle her to a comfortable land of rest.

\------

Four years had passed since that day, and Boscha had just made Luz’s life the worst. From breaking an egg on Luz’s head, to messing with her clock heart. There were also the daily thrashings where Boscha would simply slap Luz. 

Luz never fought back, simply because she let her faith in getting to see Miss Amity be stronger than Boscha. Luz didn’t even bother to tell Edalyn, simply because she didn’t want to worry her. 

Luz’s 14th birthday was a few days ago, according to Willow, that was the day Luz should become an adult. 

Luz spent the day with them, Hooty playing music as Edalyn, Gus, and Willow partied. 

Unfortunately, the four long years of torment had caused Luz to lose that fun loving spirit she used to have. 

Today, however, was Boscha’s birthday. The other kids in the schoolyard gathered around and sang to Boscha in a chorus like manner, wishing her a happy birthday as Boscha stood there with a smirk. Luz leaned up against a playground equipment, feeling disgusted by the spectacle. 

The morning bell rang as the last child wished Boscha a happy birthday and turned to leave. Boscha went to leave as well before being bumped by a smaller child on the way in, the child’s face was met with the back of her hand before she fixed herself. 

What she didn’t know, however, was that a card from someone she claimed to love had been knocked from her pocket. The letter fell to Luz’s feet, and as Luz scooped it up she noticed what seemed to be some sort of carnival. 

Turning it over, she read the fine handwriting, “Happy Birthday-Miss Amity.”  Luz hugged the card to her chest, shedding a tear at the sight of the girl’s name. 

Boscha had witnessed the spectacle, rushing over and sticking out her hand, “Give me that card, right now!” 

Luz held the card tighter, “No, this card belongs to me. You don’t deserve it.” 

Boscha poked Luz in the head, “It’s my birthday today. You’re running late, Timepiece.” 

Boscha grabbed the card, prompting Luz to yank hard, this caused the card to rip in half. 

Luz looked down and noticed an address, but Boscha charged her, wrapping her hands around Luz’s neck and lifting her into the air. Luz took a swing and barely missed Boscha’s face as she slammed Luz against a pole, death on her mind. 

Some kids poked their heads out the window and watched as Boscha began to tear at Luz’s heart clock. Luz felt herself growing weak as Boscha messed with the hands of her clock.

Boscha was just about to remove the face of the clock when it began to chime and the Owl flew out, gouging Boscha’s left eye out, causing Boscha to drop Luz. 

Blood sprayed onto Luz’s face as Boscha fell back, screaming in pain and tripping over a bench, landing on the floor.

Luz looked at Boscha, then to the school, noticing the other viewers of the fight. 

Luz quickly turned and climbed up the wall, once she got to the other side she started to run as fast as she could to Edalyn’s house. She rubbed her face and looked at her hand, it was covered in blood. She looked up and saw the house, a house she never thought she would be so happy to see.

Hurrying, she quickly ran to the door and flung it open. 

Edalyn was serving Hooty some pancakes and didn’t turn to the door before speaking, “You’re home early. Did you finish up fast?” 

Luz shook her head, “No.” 

Hooty took notice of Luz’s face and gasped, prompting Edalyn to turn around. She dropped the pot she was holding and ran to Luz, “What happened?” 

“I killed Boscha, my clock bird gouged her eye out and now they are coming for me,” Luz had tears in her eyes. 

“Eda, there are police coming up the hill.” Hooty turned from the window, prompting Edalyn to think. 

“Willow! Gus!” She yelled, Willow and Gus came running from upstairs.

She turned to the three of them, “Willow, Gus, Hooty, I need you guys to smuggle Luz out of here.” 

“On it!” The three replied and they began to pack up Luz’s things.

Edalyn turned to Luz, “I’ll stay here to handle the police.You will need to slip out of the back.” 

She turned to her counter, Luz followed, “What are you going to say?” 

“That you never came home. In a few days, I’ll declare you missing. Once they give up, you will be pronounced dead. We will hold a funeral for you on the mountain.” Edalyn said, taking her vial and putting some more liquid onto Luz’s heart. “But what will you put in the coffin?”

“No coffin. Just an epitaph with your name. No police officer would bother to check. One advantage of being called a witch, no one dares go through my stuff.” Edalyn said with a wink.

She walked over and pulled a latch, revealing a drop door that led off the side of the mountain.

She turns to Luz, “Be very careful with your key, Luz. As soon as you get off the train, go see a clockmaker.” 

Luz looked at her confused, “Don’t you mean a doctor?” 

“No, never see a doctor about a problem with your heart, you must find a clockmaker.” Edalyn said. 

Luz looked down, and then embraced her mother. Edalyn returned the embrace, “Not so hard. You’ll damage your clock again. Now you must go. I will never forgive myself if they catch you.” 

Luz looks to the others, “I haven’t even left yet and I already feel so cold.” 

Luz, Willow, and Gus got into a bucket as Hooty lowered them down. Edalyn watched until she couldn't see her daughter anymore. She closed the hatch as Owlbert perched on her shoulder, causing Edalyn to sigh once more. There was a loud bang on her front door… 


	4. King, The Magician on The Verge of a Nervous Breakdown

Luz sat alone on a train. Willow and Gus had paid for her ticket and then returned to the house to make sure everything was alright.

Luz had been on the train for a good while, her mind racing between Edalyn and then Miss Amity. 

She looked down at the card she had in her hand, on it was a return address. Luz knew this was where she would find Miss Amity, and with nowhere else to go, this seemed the right call for her. 

She put the card in her bag and then pulled out that trusty vial of Eda’s, taking a swig before putting that away too. 

She decided it would be best to close her eyes, allowing herself to rest after the eventful day she had. She had a dreamless sleep, one that didn’t bring her much energy either. 

She was awoken by a low voice next to her. 

She turned her head to be met with a man in a cloak, the man began to speak, “I sense you are a soul running from your past. A dangerous event has led you on the way to find sanctuary from another.” 

Luz leaned back a bit, grabbing hold of her bag, “What are you talking about?” 

“Have no fear child,” The man said, causing Luz to get out of her seat and begin moving toward the door, “I help lost children like you, ones that need to conform to our status quo. My name is Warden Wrath, allow me to fix you.” 

The cloaked figure tossed out his hand and a knife went flying from it, nearly piercing Luz. 

Luz managed to avoid the knife and she took off, bag in hand. 

She could hear the man’s steps behind her as he took a few swings in her direction. 

She couldn’t die here. Not like this, when she was so close to finding Miss Amity. 

She looked behind her and noticed the Warden was a car behind. 

She went to turn back but tripped, smashing her clock into the side of a chair and landing on the floor. 

With her clock smoking, she kicked her bag under a chair and then crawled underneath another one.

The train came to a screeching halt as Warden Wrath entered the car, “Come out, little human. The conforming process is a simple one, I just cut you from ear to ear until you feel better.” 

He began looking between the seats as Luz covered her mouth and tried to cover the smoke coming from her heart. 

Warden Wrath got insanely close until he heard a noise, causing him to get up and run out of the cart. 

Luz watched as his figure disappeared before turning her attention to the new being, who was currently cursing.

“Damn this infernal contraption, why won’t you just work?” A gear fell down as the man got onto all fours to find it. 

Luz was greeted to the sight of a man with what seemed to be some sort of animal skull on his head, going down and covering his eyes and nose. 

The man turned and faced Luz, “Oh, I am terribly sorry, dear girl. I often use profanity when dealing with this thing. I want it to be able to show moving pictures, but instead, all it does is break down on me. Do you understand how frustrating it is to have to deal with machinery that keeps breaking down on you?” 

Luz looked down at her heart, which was still a smoking mess, then back up at him, “Yes, I sympathize a bit.” 

She began coughing, this time with some blood getting on her hand. Her heart let out a cuckoo and a gear came shooting out, getting the skull-wearing man’s attention. 

“Oh, what have we here?” He pulled out a spyglass and looked at the gear before turning his attention to her heart, “A very volcanic contraption you have there, my friend.”

Luz wheezed a bit, “I have to find a clockmaker to repair me. Do you happen to know one?” 

The man’s face seemed enlightened, “Well, I am not a clockmaker, but I am one handy being and I would rather enjoy getting to tinker with it a bit. Would you mind if we took a trip to my workshop? We could have you up and running very soon.” 

The Man took Luz to his shop and laid her down on his workbench, he began working inside her heart, “This Edalyn is a genius. She pieced all this together for you, it is a labor of love, down to even the most minor detail.”

Luz sighed, “That’s exactly my problem-Love. Edalyn always said it was dangerous to me. Is my heart badly damaged?”

“No everything works just fine,” The man says, just as a bunch of gears shoot out of Luz’s heart.

The man looks up, “This gives me an idea for my camera, if I put just the right size spring for it, like the one I just put into the miniature mechanism you call a heart, it could end up working.” 

Luz sits up at this, “Mister…” 

“Oh please, call me King.” King sticks out his hand in a showmanship kind of way.

“Well you see, mister King. There was this singer I met in Bonesborough. The moment I saw her, I felt this rumbling, like an earthquake, devastating my clock. My gears started creaking, my tick-tock racing. I was gasping for breath, my head was spinning, hands were whirring…”  Luz was moving her hands in a whirring way, prompting King to look up, “And how did that feel?” 

Luz slowly lowered her hands and brought her eyes up, “Wonderful!” 

“Well, there you go.” King went back to fixing up his contraption as Luz looked down, “I don’t know, I worry Eda might have been right all along and love might be fatal.” 

King stood up and faced Luz, “By being afraid of getting hurt, you increase the chances of getting hurt. Do you think a tightrope walker can afford the wonder of what will happen if they fall?” King put his hand on Luz’s shoulder, “No! They enjoy the thrill that braving danger pumps through their veins! If you spend your life avoiding the harm, you will probably die of boredom. You want to experience a grand adventure with this girl?” 

Luz looks to the side, “If I can find her again. Last I heard, she was travelling with some circus called ‘The Emperor’s Coterie’” 

King stood up, “Ah ha, my machine works. You know, I could make a film about your heart, now that I know how it works.” 

“Sure, why not. Sounds like fun.” Luz laughed. 

King looked at her, “I used to be a world class magician. Everyone would call me the king of demons, hence the skull. But now everyone thinks I am a joke,” He looks down then turns to Luz, “You know, I believe I know where this ‘Emperor’s Coterie’ is. Maybe I could tell you how to get there?” 

Luz stood up, “Why not come with me to find it? Everything is possible there, I am sure.” 

King started getting excited, “Do you really want a magician on the verge of a complete and total nervous breakdown as a companion on your quest for love?” 

Luz put up her arms in excitement, “I would love to travel with a magician on the verge of a complete and total nervous breakdown!” 

“Then I am your guy, let me just throw a few tricks in my bag and then onwards and upwards!” King grabbed a few things, tightened his skull, then pointed his hand to the sky, “Next Stop, The Emperor’s Coterie!” …


	5. The Emperor's Coterie

Getting to “The Emperor’s Coterie”, proved to be a long and tedious task.  From trains breaking down to even getting caught up in a dust storm, Luz and King’s travels were hazardous to say the least. 

Luz maintained her optimism though, seeing as she was now closer than she had ever been to getting to see Miss Amity again. She even had King help her in making glasses to fit Miss Amity’s face type, fastening them into a sort of bouquet. 

After what seemed like months, the duo crossed a desert and ended up in front of The Emperor’s Coterie. The area around it was barren, only thing within a 50 mile radius was a lighthouse with no ships to lead. 

Luz looked nervously at the circus before feeling a hand on her back, “My friend, I believe this is what we were looking for,” King stated, joy in his voice. 

The two entered the circus and were met with a bizarre place, people with fanged mouths for heads, moon-headed humans, Humans with ears big enough to cause them to fly, one girl even had wings on her back.

“So, first impressions?” King asked, a teasing tone in his voice. 

Luz looked around, “Definitely a change from Bonesborough.” Her remark was met with laughter as the two continued their walk. 

The winged girl winked at Luz, a tiny creature with it’s collar covering its face beckoned for Luz to enter a mysterious wagon. 

A small albino girl with blue eyes, red hair, and a rather large nose perched upon a swing had caught King’s attention as she giggled. King began to set up his camera and record her, “You are a truly extraordinary girl. Do you have a name?” He asked, causing the girl to laugh. “Tiny Nose” She replied as she continued swinging, King recording the whole thing before panning his camera over to Luz.

Luz walked on, without King at her side, as she looked for the tiny singer she only met once. She passed by many oddities, but none impressed her as she kept on her goal to find the one she had fallen so madly in love with. 

She looked ahead of her and noticed an attraction with the words “The Ghost Train” in giant letters at the top. 

She walked to the steps and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh.

Just as she recollected her thoughts, a squeak came from behind her. She got up and turned to look as the coffin on the side of the attraction opened up and a man stepped out of the box.

The man had what appeared to be a creature biting at his head, passing his eyes. (Luz assumed this was merely some sort of hat, but wasn’t exactly sure.) 

The presumable eyes of the creature turned to Luz as the man walked up to Luz, “You looking for work, runt?” The man asked, his voice deep and gravelly, “Cause I am looking for a new frightener.”

Luz took this opportunity to acquire some assistance, “No, actually. I am looking for a tiny dancer.”

The man scoffed, “Here? You would have a better chance of finding a fresh snowflake in hell!” 

Luz got excited, “She is like a perfect little bird in high heels, and she tends to knock into things!” 

“Why don’t you knock it off, jabbering on about her!” The man interrupted, “Do you want the job or not, Runt?” 

Luz thought about it for a second as a little guy on a unicycle rode by, making a rather convenient announcement, “THE CHICA CHOCOLATE IN THE FLESH! RUMOR HAS IT THAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION TO ILLUMINATE THE STARLESS SKIES. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, NEXT UP ON THE BANDSTAND, THE FLAMENCO SALSE OF MISS AMITY!!” 

The little guy rode off as Luz felt her nerves acting up, “Miss Amity?” She stated, an over joyous tone to her voice. 

“Do you want the job or not?” The man asked once more.

“I’ll think about it.” Luz said half heartedly, before taking off in the direction of the band stand.

“How dare you, Runt! No one takes time to think when given a proposition from Hieronymus Bump!” Bump stated, before looking around, “Oh, I am talking to myself. Sucks.” 

“Mr. King! Mr. King!” Luz ran up to her travelling companion, who was still wooing Tiny Nose, “Mr. King, how do I get her to notice me?” 

King looked at her as they made their way and sat down with the rest of the audience, “You need to act as if you are playing a card game. Your expression must never reveal a hint of doubt or fear. Don’t forget that your heart is an ace up your sleeve. Resist playing the jack, cause if you play the king-well not me of course-if you play the king, you are sure to win the queen.” 

Luz sighed, “I guess, but I am no good at cards.”

“You are different, Luz. You’re convinced that it must be a weakness, but in reality, your difference is your strength. Your fragility, that clock heart of yours makes you special and almost irresistible,” King was waving his hands about dramatically before settling down, “Make the most of your difference.” 

Luz looked at him, confused, “My handicap as a weapon of seduction? Are you sure that will work?” 

King sat up, “Of course! Don’t you think that part of wh-” “Psst, hi!” Tiny Nose had gotten King’s attention as King joyfully looked at her, chuckling before turning back to Luz, “-what charmed you about your little singer was her accidentally bumping into you?” 

Luz looked down as she let out a “perhaps.” The music finally begins playing as the crowd turns their attention to the caravan in front of them. 

Luz turned her head attentively, a mix of nervousness and curiosity running through her veins as she was about to lay her eyes on the girl she hadn’t seen for nearly 4 whole years. Could this really be it? Could this be the little singer she met back then? Many thoughts are rushing through Luz’s head as the little guy from before blows into his horn, letting out a trumpet-esque noise. A pale hand reaches out of the caravan curtain and draws it back, revealing a pale singer with green hair and a brown mark in the front. She has her eyes shut as she begins to sing

_ Que bonitos ojos tienes. _

It’s her! The pure excitement of seeing the little singer sets off Luz's clock to make a loud cuckoo. Prompting nearly everyone in the audience to shush her. Luz pushes back in her clock as she continues to watch Miss Amity.

_ Debajo de tus dos cejas. Debajo de tus dos cejas. Que bonitos ojos tienes. _

Miss Amity walks down the steps of the caravan as Luz watches her, a familiar feeling coming back to her as if she was seeing her on that day four years ago once again. 

_ Y decirte niña hermosa. Qu’eres linda y hechicera. _

Luz felt as if her soul had left her body to go and kiss Miss Amity, and with the way Miss Amity moved her head, it looked like she was accepting the soul’s kiss. Luz quickly snapped out of this thought as Miss Amity made her way up a gazebo, continuing her song

_ Qu’eres linda y hechicera. Malaguena salerosa. _

Miss Amity raised her arms above her head while dragging on that final note, before turning around and falling backwards into the arms of the little guy, right in front of Luz, making eye contact with her. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke before returning to the little gazebo, dancing a bit faster as the tempo rose

_ Yo no te ofrezco riquezas. Te ofrezco mi corazón.  _

Luz felt as if her seat was flying beneath her as she watched Miss Amity perform.

_ Te ofrezco mi corazón. En cambio de mi pobreza. Y decirte niña hermosa. Qu’eres linda y hechicera. Qu’eres linda y hechicera. Malaguena salerosa. _

Miss Amity paused for a second, taking a deep breath. Luz felt as if it lasted forever as she waited in anticipation

_ Malaguena salerosa! _

The music played out as Miss Amity sang her final, long note. She bowed after finishing as the crowd stood up to applaud her. 

Luz felt her seat return to the floor and she could feel the ground once again. 

She barely had a second to recollect herself as King nudged her, “Nobody will notice, the coast is clear!” King gestured to Miss Amity’s caravan, “Sneak in there. Move!” 

Luz quietly got up from her seat and maneuvered around the crowd. 

She reached the entrance and shut the curtains behind her, taking notice of how the room looked quite nice in front of her. 

She pulled out the bouquet as she made her way around the room. She ran her hand across a makeup station and looked inside Miss Amity’s closet, noticing the girls’ uniform from her old school. 

Her mind raced back to Edalyn, noting Edalyn’s warning about kissing. 

She looked up and noticed an assortment of shoes, all quite tiny to fit the singer. Luz had barely time to look at the bed when she heard a humming from behind her, she quickly turned, looking for a good hiding spot. 

Miss Amity came into the caravan humming a rather familiar tune, 

_ my vision’s not quite right, glasses make me look a sight. _

She kicked off her performing shoes right at the mannequin, to which Luz was very badly hiding behind. Her head sticking out the top as she noted just how much more beautiful Miss Amity had gotten since the last time they had met. 

_ Enough to give the world a fright, like a sprite… _

It was at this moment that Miss Amity, even with her bad vision, noticed Luz’s completely terrible hiding spot and let out a gasp. She turned to the direction of the intruder, thorns growing around her body as she began questioning Luz, “What are you doing? Who are you?” 

Luz’s mind raced as she tried to think of a possible thing to say, King’s voice came to her mind however, “The ultimate seduction is when you give the illusion of not even trying to seduce her.”  Luz decided this was the right path to take.

She, however, had been standing there looking like a complete fool as Miss Amity tried getting her attention once more, “Hey. Hello.” 

Luz, quick on her feet, came up with an excuse, “I was tying my laces against your door when it fell open, and I landed on your couch.” 

Miss Amity crossed her arms, “You often tie your laces against a girl’s door when she’s getting changed?” 

Luz shook her head, “No. No. Not very often.” 

“And where do you usually land? Do you stumble in her bed or her shower first?” Miss Amity had a sardonic tone to her voice as she asked this, causing Luz to chuckle a bit. 

Luz regained herself, “I am truly sorry.” 

Miss Amity looked at Luz with a sense of recognition, “Haven’t we met somewhere before? I’m pretty sure I recognize you.” 

Luz looked at her joyfully, “Recognize me?” 

She shoved past the Mannequin as Miss Amity sighed and turned back to the mirror, “What do you want, anyway?”

Luz stood behind Miss Amity and placed her hand to her chest, nervous, “I’d like to give you something.” 

“What would that be?” Miss Amity asked, turning her head to Luz. 

Luz brought the bouquet from behind her back, “A bouquet of glasses.”

Luz handed the glasses to Miss Amity, who accepted the gift with a chuckle, “Well, I can’t quite say they are my favorite flowers.” The thorns disappear from around Miss Amity as Luz returns the chuckle. 

“I never wear my glasses. They only make me look like some kind of bug-eyed insect,” Amity gets up on this line and walks to the entrance, Luz joining her. “It’s fine by me.”  Luz states with a soft chuckle. 

They both looked at each other as a flower pedal flew between the two of them. Miss Amity noticed it and blew it to Luz, who blew it back to Amity where it flew off, causing Miss Amity to chuckle and tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“Could we see each other again? With or without glasses?” Luz asked, smiling at Amity. 

Amity smiled back, “Perhaps. You’re not from around these parts, are you?” 

Luz exited the caravan backwards, stumbling on her words, “Uh, no. Well, uh yes...uh…” her mind raced back to the man from before, “I, uh, work on the Ghost Train.” 

Miss Amity’s voice was soft but affectionate, “That’s wonderful. So you’re the new frightener?” 

Luz nearly tripped going down before regaining herself and looking at Amity, “Yup, that’s me. The Frightenering girl. That’s me.” 

She put her arms up in a showmanship way as Miss Amity let out a laugh, “Can I come see you in action?” 

Luz got giddy at this notion, “Sure. Where?” 

Miss Amity looked at her a bit confused, “You know, on the ghost train?” 

Luz blushed at her mistake, placing a hand behind her head, “Ah yes, of course. Naturally.” 

Miss Amity smiled once more, “Tomorrow, around 4?” 

“Perfect.” Luz turned and ran off as Miss Amity returned to her quarters, replaying the encounter and noting how Luz’s voice sounded like one she had heard many times over in her head for the last four years. She didn’t think much of it as she laid down and rested.

Luz ran off to find Mr. Bump, who was standing inside the coffin next to the ghost train entrance. 

“Is the job still available?” Luz asked when she arrived at the coffin, making Bump look at her skeptically.

“Do you often run away to think about things?” Bump asked, anger slightly filling his voice. 

“Always,” Luz said, out of breath from her run, “I’ve thought it over, and I really want the position.” 

“And what can you do to give people a fright?” Bump asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to be let down. 

Luz looked around before turning back to Bump, opening up her outer coat a bit and revealing her clock heart, Bump watched it unamused as the little owl appeared and made a cuckoo. 

“What do you think?” Luz asked as Bump turned his head away.

“You might have a chance at scaring an infant,” Bump half-joked, “But I’m desperate, and with you at least the train will run on time.” 

“Sounds like the job for me.” Luz jokes.

Bump turns to her, “Just scare the pants off of people and the two of us will become quick friends, capiche?” 

“Yes sir!” “Don’t sir me.” 

Luz turns away to go find King, who is currently flirting with Tiny Nose a bit more. “Ah Luz, what did she say?” “Yes, what did she say?” Both King and Tiny Nose ask Luz, who excitedly tells them, “She said perhaps, she is coming to visit me on the ghost train tomorrow.”

King lets out a thunderous laugh, “Fantastic work. Now if you will excuse me, Tiny Nose here has invited me in for a cup of tea and coffee. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

King walks in with Tiny Nose, leaving Luz alone. 

She sits down, excited for the possibilities tomorrow brings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find the direct lyric for Miss Amity's song so I did my best with what I had, still I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as we finally get to see Luz talk to Miss Amity. Thanks for reading and I am hoping to update this by tomorrow :-)


	6. The Frightener of The Ghost Train

Luz was standing at the back of the train, winding up her heart clock. She had painted onto her face two large triangles coming from the bottom of her eyes and two smaller triangles coming from the top of them. On her mouth, she used lipstick and made a wide smile and covered the rest of her face in a pale paint, reminiscent of a ghost. She wore a trench coat that had the collar going up past her chin and a top hat that looked torn. The whole color scheme was red and black. 

So here she stood, winding up her clock at 4 in the afternoon, train nearly full save for a seat at the very front reserved for one Miss Amity. 

Luz looked to her left as she finished winding up her clock and spotted a familiar head of Green and Brown hair. Smiling, she decided to pull a prank. She walked by each cart slowly, making sure everyone was tightened in. When she got behind Miss Amity, she put her arms up and quickly went “Boo!” scaring Miss Amity.

“You gave me a hell of a fright. I don’t think my heart can cope with all of this.” Amity states, placing her hand to where her heart is. 

Luz put on a smile, “Nor mine.” With that said, she pulls on a lever, launching the train forward as Amity blushes. 

The train turns past an animatronic of a man decapitating a dummy.  Miss Amity put on her glasses to see what was going on as a pair of bunny ears began to smack her in the face. 

Luz waited on top of the end of the tunnel, and as soon as the train came through, Luz hopped down onto the final cart, making her way to the front and sitting in the vacant spot next to Miss Amity. 

The train was going fast and through many rather impressive exhibits, all of which while Luz was doing a rather impressive job entertaining the riders. When they reached a skeleton band animatronic, Luz hopped out and played with the band, even doing a crowd surf with them. 

The ride kept moving forward as Luz put Amity’s glass on her, noting how amazing her eyes were. Luz was distracted by them when the train started to slow down, prompting Luz to look as a giant spider web had caught the ride.

Without having a moment to react, the spiderweb catapulted the ride back, prompting Luz to scream and hold onto Amity, whose face was now a bright shade of red as she smiled happily. 

The ride went past the entrance, where Bump was waiting to see how it was going. Luz and Amity were both startled by his presence however and screamed upon seeing him. 

The ride went into the opposite side of the tunnel and a giant skeleton hand came down and flicked the ride forward, sending it into another part of the ride as Luz tried to do her job as the frightener. 

She quickly lost her footing, however, and nearly fell off the ride, latching onto the side and holding onto it for dear life. The ride finally reached a screeching halt, sending Luz flying and landing at the feet of one unamused Hieronymus Bump, Amity standing up and making sure the other girl was alright. 

Bump watched as the riders each got off, laughing about the experience. He quickly turned his attention to his frightener, who was still trying to regain her surroundings.

“You didn’t frighten a soul. You should be ashamed, I have a reputation at stake here,” Bump said, chastising the girl. 

Amity raised her hand, “No, honestly, I was quite petrified.” 

Bump looked at the green haired girl, skeptically, “I am sure. I wouldn’t be surprised if your own shadow scared you.” 

Luz looked at Amity, who was smiling at her. Luz returned the smile as she helped Amity off the ride. 

“Would you maybe want to walk the ride with me?” Luz asked. 

“Sure.” Amity replied. The two set off, walking down the rail. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Amity broke it, “You were quite good. I didn’t see a thing, but it seemed like a lot of fun,” she smiled at the latina, “Congratulations!” 

Luz blushed, “Thank you. Did you try on your new glasses?” 

“Yes, but they are all broken or twisted.” Amity replied. 

Luz smiled, “Yes, I had Mr. King design them like that so you wouldn’t worry about breaking them.”

Amity chuckled at this, “I can’t shake off this strange feeling that I’ve already been in this situation or dreamed of this moment.” 

“Really?” Luz asked, getting her hopes up a bit. 

“I’m sure we’ve met before, but I’m not sure where.” Amity looked at Luz, hoping she would have the answer. 

Luz wanted to tell her so bad, but she couldn’t find the words.

She looked around for a distraction, and lo and behold there it was, the platform with the first animatronic. Luz turned to Amity, “Would you like to dance?” 

“Right here? In silence?” Amity asked, smiling. 

“Yep. That way, we are always in time,” Luz said, offering her hand to Amity. 

“If you say so.” Amity accepted Luz’s hand and the two began to dance, hands together and both feeling rather happy. Thunder roared outside as rain began to fall, Luz’s clock ticking rather loudly. Amity noticed both of the noises, “What is that pitter patter?” 

“It is just the rain,” Luz began, “Do you like the rain?”

“Getting wet? No,” Amity smiled a bit, “But the sound it makes? Yes. And I’ve heard that other noise somewhere before”

Luz took a deep breath, “It’s my heart.”

“Your what?” Amity stepped back in shock as Luz began to show her the mechanical contraption on her chest.

“My heart. It was made for me specially on the day I was born, because it was the coldest day on earth and my heart froze solid. It is a bit wonky, but it works,” Luz reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to her clock, “Do you want to try? Here you wind me up with a key, and here you open me up.” Luz placed the key in Amity’s hand and moved it to her heart, allowing her to open it and take a peek inside to see its inner workings.

Amity had an amazed face before looking into Luz’s eyes, “So every girl who rides the ghost train gets a free tour of your heart’s working parts?”

Luz chuckled, “No, you’re the first.” 

Amity blushed, “Oh, thanks.” 

Luz moved her head closer to Amity as she took off her hat, going for a kiss. Amity was just about to reciprocate when she pulled her head back, “No. I can’t. I can feel something inside me pulling me towards you. But my heart… belongs to someone already,” Amity looked off, “Someone I met a long time ago. Yesterday, when I saw you in the mirror, you reminded me of her a little. And that felt amazing I must admit. But it would be unfair to you if I embarked on a romantic adventure with you while my heart belongs to someone else. I’m sorry.” 

Miss Amity walked off, leaving Luz to stand in the rain, alone and with a pain in her clock. 

Luz walked to where King had set up shop to discuss today’s events with him. 

When she entered the caravan, King was flirting with Tiny Nose before turning his attention to Luz, “So?” 

“She is in love with someone else,” she walked over and sat down on the stage, “I travelled halfway around the world for her for nothing!” 

King walked over, “But did you tell her you loved her?”

“Why bother?” Luz placed her hand beneath her chin, “her heart is already filled to the brim. You can’t just empty a heart like a sink.” 

King thought for a second, “Did she at least recognize you?” 

Luz sighed, “No, but I’d prefer her not to remember who I am rather than remember me and not love me,” She began thinking, “She is a little sprite to spark, but how can you tame a spark? Where do you even start?”

King sat down, “There is simply no taming a spark, Luz. Like shooting stars, they are constantly escaping us.”

Luz looked down, “I’ve never felt so sad, and yet...so happy at the same time.”

“Two of the most extraordinary emotions at the same time,” King said, Tiny Nose mimicking his movements, “You know what they say, fortune favors the brave.”

Luz laughed, “If only she believed in my heart, she thinks it is some sort of practical joke.” 

“You know, she brings to mind animals in the wild. Their very liberty is their beauty. Don’t attempt to tame her because even if Miss Amity falls for you, you’ll never be able to stop her escaping again,” King put his hand on her shoulder, “By the way, did she say who she is in love with?” 

Luz realized she had only briefly mentioned it, so she quickly ran to Miss Amity’s trailer.

Miss Amity was tying back up her hair when Luz walked in, “I just wanted to know…” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Miss Amity turned to the entrance, “Pestering me all the time.” 

“Do I know her?” Luz asked, standing straight up.

Amity turned to her mirror, “Who?” 

“This girl you are in love with.” Luz said, with as much curiosity as she could muster.

“No,” Amity turned back to her mirror, “Look, it was a very long time ago when I first met her. It was in Bonesborough,” A smile creeped onto her face, “The gigantic city seemed like it was made for her, the tops of the soaring clock towers shimmering in the twilight.”

As Amity went on, Luz began having thoughts back to her former tormentor, Boscha. The taunts came back as Luz had put together that Amity was in love with Boscha.

Amity continued, “She popped out of nowhere, but I found her strange silhouette reassuring.” 

Luz's heart let out a cuckoo as a pain of jealousy hit her, a gear came flying out of the clock and lodged itself into Amity’s dresser. Amity turned to Luz, thorns forming around her, “Will you stop fooling around with that clock? It’s dangerous and could poke someone’s eye out. You might as well take it off occasionally.”

Luz let her jealousy get the better of her, “I can’t help it! It isn’t some toy, it’s my heart!” 

Amity let out a sigh as Luz felt immediate regret, “I’m sorry, Miss Amity.” 

The thorns disappeared from around Amity’s body, “Look, I really would be happy if we could become friends, honestly. Why don’t we go to the extraordinary stand tomorrow? I heard they had a new contraption for telling stories. It’s called a film.” She smiled at Luz, “I’d really like to go together.” 

Luz looked down, “Perhaps.” 

Luz’s heart was in pain for the rest of the night, at the realization that Amity was in love with her former archenemy. But oh how wrong she was, for even a heart made of cogs and gears, can be completely oblivious to what is the absolute truth....


	7. Romeo and Her Juliet

Luz didn’t sleep much last night, her realization keeping her up.  Still, she had promised Miss Amity she would watch King’s film with her and she was going to keep her promise. So there they sat, together at the front of the room, preparing to watch a film together. 

Mr. King stood at the front and addressed the full room, “Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight, for your pleasure and amusement, the greatest magic show in the world. No, not just the world, the galaxy! For years now, I have sought and attempted to stitch dream with reality.” 

King kept going on but Luz was preoccupied, she glanced at Miss Amity out of the corner of her eye and she smiled, before turning back to Mr. King. Just as soon as she turned back, Amity looked at her and let out a smile of her own, before turning back to Mr. King. 

Mr. King was still going on, “I started with trick photography, but I was missing an essential piece of the puzzle... movement! The cinematic artform is huge. One can summon up the shadows, anything is possible! Ladies! Tonight we present the first ever film made on a Cinematograph, and it could only be the greatest love story ever written since the world began. And so I’d like to express my gratitude to the woman who triggered in me the ultimate discovery that brought to life the machine that makes pictures move,” King walked behind the audience before pointing very fast to the front of the audience, “I give you, on my left, Luz, the human clock!” 

Luz got quite embarrassed in her seat as Amity let out a little chuckle as King described how awesome Luz was and everyone in the theater applauded her. 

King got back to the front, fixing the animal skull onto his head once again, “Indeed, it was while attempting to overhaul its inner workings that I finally stumbled upon the missing link in my invention. And now, enjoy the film!” King stepped back as a white tapestry fell down behind him. A light shone on it as Amity put on her glasses to see, Luz taking in another glance at her beauty.

The black and white film started with King dressed as a deep sea diver and strumming on a ukulele. A title card flashed that read “Romeo.” In a seashell next to the "Romeo," Tiny Nose was relaxing dressed up as a mermaid as another title card was shown that read “Juliet.” followed by a title card reading “They are in love.” “Romeo” threw his ukulele down as he made his way to the shell, enticing “Juliet” to smile at him. “Romeo” extended out a hand that had a shiny jewel, handing it to “Juliet,” who accepted with a smile. Just then, Hieronymus Bump in an octopus costume and the little creature with its hood up to its mouth in a crab costume (Luz thinks its name is Kikimora) show up as another title card reads “But their love is doomed because their families really really really really don’t like each other” The “Octopus” begins to shut “Juliet’s” shell as “Romeo” sheds a tear for his lover. He reaches out his hand, but just as he extends, The “Crab” reaches up and cuts “Romeo’s” breathing tube, flooding his helmet with water. Unable to see, “Romeo” falls off a cliff to his presumed death as “Juliet” reaches out, unable to save her love. “Juliet” curls up in her shell, crying as only the darkness is there to comfort her. A final title card shows, reading “Fin”

Luz stared up at the screen in shock at how good it was, before joining the other audience members in applause. 

“Oh, bravo. Bravo,” Miss Amity says next to her, Luz turning her head and smiling at her. 

The two take off, walking past the entrance of the carnival and up the dirt road leading to it. “Good, wasn’t it?” Amity asked Luz, who smiled back, “Absolutely.”

Amity laughed, “It was wonderful. You shed a tear.” 

Amity bumped into Luz, laughing as Luz responded, “No, not at all.”

It was a little while after when Luz decided to continue talking, “I know her, your Romeo.” 

Amity sighed, “Oh, do stop going on about that.” 

Luz couldn't stop, however, “She is plain evil. She made my life a living hell. Ridiculing, bullying, and humiliating me everyday for four years, in front of everybody.” 

Luz walked faster, as Amity looked at her confused, “Her? But she wouldn’t even harm a fly.”

Luz was on the verge of tears, “Maybe not a fly, but she hurt me.”

“Why didn’t you stand up for yourself?” Amity asked, making Luz think. 

“Because she was bigger and a lot stronger than I.” Luz responded, making Amity think. 

“No, this must be a case of mistaken identity. She was about my size, no more.” Amity responded, walking ahead of Luz. 

“She was a lot bigger than me.” Luz responded.

“Look, I only ever saw her once in my life, but I remember it like it was yesterday,” Amity placed her arms across her chest, “I run my mind back across the memory every day and every night until I go to sleep.” 

Luz felt a pain in her chest as she grabbed her clock before another cog could fly out, causing Amity to look at her. 

“Are you jealous?” Amity asked, causing Luz to become flustered. “Not at all. That is anything but the case.” Luz responded, as Amity began to recall that day, “I saw her without my glasses on because I was singing. I have to admit, I might not recognize her if I ever saw her again but I can tell you for sure she is not the monster you are describing.” 

Luz sat down on a rock as she looked at Amity, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. “How did you meet each other?” Luz asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Amity looked off, as if caught in a haze, “It was a rainy day in Bonesboroughs. The sound of rain has been my favorite music ever since. It was just before I was forced to leave town.” Amity began to levitate as she recalled the day that has brought her comfort ever. 

Luz rolled her eyes, “Please, stop that, will you?” 

“Stop what?” Amity asked, looking down at Luz. 

Luz motioned her hand to the floor beneath Amity, “Stop that, levitating business.”

Amity laughed, “I don’t think I can, actually.” 

“Nevermind, keep going.” Luz said, reaching a hand up and grabbing Amity’s leg to keep her somewhat near her. 

Amity kept going, “I was singing and I suddenly heard a voice join in. We began to dance, or bump into each other I suppose. We were in a world of our own,” A bit of realization started to dawn on Luz as she looked up at Amity, Amity looked back at her, “Oh, sorry. Maybe I should spare you the details?” 

“No, no, keep going. I am enjoying it. Honestly, I really am.” Luz replied very fast, getting somewhat excited.

Amity continued, “I still don’t know how she managed it, but she tore a piece of my dress off.” Luz went to reach into her pocket to grab that piece of the dress, before remembering she was holding onto Amity and jumped up to catch her leg, “No.” The No sounded a bit more shocked than it was supposed to. Amity let out a laugh, “She did. And it felt as if anything and everything might happen. It’s impossible to put into words. I’ve never felt so safe, so happy… real happiness.” 

Luz looked to the side, finally making up her final decision, “There’s...There’s something I want to tell you.” 

She accidentally let go of Amity’s leg as the green haired girl began to fly up, Luz put her hand to her mouth, “There’s something I want to tell you!” She yelled.

Amity finally stopped levitating, falling back slowly to the earth as she fixed up her hair, “There’s something you wanted to tell me?” 

Luz felt her palms get sweaty, “I..um...heh.” Amity looked her in the eye and smiled, “Go ahead and say it.” 

“I love...to see you...tomorrow?” Luz managed to stammer out, wanting to slap herself in the head for it.

“Alright, but where?” Amity asked, giving Luz the perfect idea and who could help her, “The cinematograph.” 

“Oh yes,” Amity said, nodding her head in approval of the idea, “Is that all you wanted to tell me?” 

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” Luz coughed as her clock made a cuckoo noise.

Amity laughed, “Why the funny face then?” 

“Oh it’s nothing. Just um the film heaha,” Luz began, “It got my cogs in a spin.” 

After seeing Amity to bed, Luz ran to the cinematograph room, where King would be.

King was having a rather intimate conversation with Tiny Nose as Luz walked in. Both King and Tiny Nose turned as Luz told them the news, albeit a bit downtrodden “She is in love with me.” 

King stood up, “And, Tiny Nose, may I give you Luz, the spark tamer. Bravo, my friend!” Tiny Nose clapped as King pointed at Luz. 

“Thanks, but there is a problem. She’s in love with the other me, the one from Bonesborough.” Luz explained.

King scoffed, “Come on, that’s not a problem. The other you is still you. Even so, that means now you can connect the two together, Dream and Reality.”

“How do I...How do I tell her?” Luz asked. 

“Come, come, Listen! Just tell her it is you, you crossed the world for her, and now you two can be together.” King said, dramatically moving about. 

“Yes, but I already tried that. The words get jammed in the back of my throat,” Luz sighed. 

King sat in front of her, “You scared your heart will still explode?” 

Luz sighed once again, “Yes, I often think of Edalyn and all the care she put into me.” 

“But don’t be afraid, Luz. I thought you wanted to love and be loved back.” King exclaimed, doing a jig as Tiny Nose blew an imaginary horn. 

Luz laughed, before looking down, “I should’ve told her who I was from the start. Can you help me come up with something?” 

King fixed his skull, “A thing? I think not. An idea, though, possibly.”

\-----

Miss Amity walked up to the cinematograph stand, looking around for Luz.

“Luz? Hello?” She looked around a bit, “Luz?” 

“Psst,” Amity turned to see Tiny Nose peeking outside the doorway, “Over here, miss. This way.” 

Miss Amity followed Tiny Nose into the room, being brought to the front of the room and asked to sit down.

As Miss Amity sat down, Tiny Nose walked off and music began to play. Amity put on her glasses and was met with a puppet that bore a resemblance to her four years ago. 

She heard Mr. King narrating, “The scene is Bonesborough. Typically, light drizzle glistens on the cobble of the city center.” 

Another puppet came into view and looked at the puppet Amity, it began to sing in Luz’s voice

_ Teetering like a bird. In high heels, dancing the daintiest of reels. Her little feet get into a tangle. She bumps her nose and takes a tumble. _

The two puppets bump into each other as Amity notices what looks to be a clock on the puppet. A female voice begins to sing, the Amity puppet moving its mouth to the words

_ And on the cobble crumble, I keep bashing my head on trees who blew leaves up so high, seem planted in the sky. _

The Amity puppet looks up, “What’s that I hear? A Pitter Patter?” 

The other puppet looked up, “It’s just the rain. Do you like the rain?”  the voice was unmistakably Luz’s as Amity let out a chuckle. 

She then heard King continue to narrate, “Miss Amity adored the sound of the rain, but she had no idea that she was hearing the sound of the madly beating heart of her mini Princess Charming. Oh, if only she told her where the pitter patter was truly coming from. Twelve years later, when the self same Luz traveled all across the world, like a Demon on their way to feed on the soul of an innocent, she’d have recognized her, even without having to put on her glasses because she’d have believed in her heart, and at last, they could have shared the inimitable magical intimacy of magical blending of dream and reality.” 

The two puppets sat on a cut out of a moon, leaning into each other to demonstrate a kiss as the curtains closed.

Miss Amity was crying, having been told a beautiful story. 

The curtains pulled back a bit and Luz stepped out. Amity could hear her clock heart ticking as Luz put her hands down to reveal the part of Amity’s dress she had accidentally torn all those years ago. 

Amity let out a gasp and took the piece from Luz’s hand and examined it in hers, her mind flashing back to that rainy day four years prior that she used as a comfort. She looked up at Luz, finally placing why she had seemed so familiar and why it seemed only so natural to want to be with her.

Amity looked at Luz for one more second, before fainting and falling back in her chair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't much satisfied with leaving you guys off with the horrendous thought of Amity having a crush on Boscha so I decided to upload this chapter a bit faster. Hope you guys enjoy :-)


	8. Hurt's Not The Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I was gone for a while, life got in the way. But I am back now, and this story may continue.

After Miss Amity had fainted, King recommended that Luz carry the unconscious girl back to her trailer. 

The trek there wasn’t too bad, the biggest problem Luz had was the other people looking and accidentally hitting Miss Amity’s head on the door frame of her caravan.

As Luz carried Amity to the bed in the back, she looked down at Amity, who was just as beautiful as ever. Smiling, Luz set Amity down on her bed, careful not to disturb her. 

As she looked at the sleeping girl, her heart released a sharp pain. She thought back to Edalyn and wherever she might be now.  She thought about how one kiss from Amity could lead to her demise, yet as she stood here, looking at the girl before her, all she wanted to do was kiss her. 

She must have been subconsciously moving her head towards Amity because Amity suddenly grew thorns as she opened her eyes and saw Luz.

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” she asked.

Luz blushed and took a step back, “I don’t necessarily know.”

Amity sat up, trying to recall what happened as she looked at the piece of cloth in her hand “If you really are the girl I met in Bonesborough, why did you wait all this time to say something?” 

“I was just afraid you wouldn’t remember me.” Luz said, shyly. 

“I just can’t make sense of it all,” Amity began, looking Luz directly in the eyes, “A wise woman I knew once taught me I should only believe my own eyes.” 

“Put on your glasses.” Luz half-joked.

Amity let out a sigh, “It reminds me of what happened to my caretaker, Lilith. She was tricked and I never saw her again, hence why I had to leave Bonesborough. She gave someone her trust and unfortunately paid for it. Lilith and her sister entered this land illegally, her sister ran off and was never seen as my parent’s hired Lilith to take care of me. It was their deal to allow Lilith to stay in the country. They promised to help Lilith get permits, but they never did. Once I grew old enough, my parents told police officers about Lilith entering the land illegally and even claimed I was her daughter. Lilith hid me away as she was dragged off. I was let in the snow for so long that my eyes froze over. Soon, I was crying tears of ice. My eyesight wasn’t ever that good but ever since that day, I can barely see a thing even with my glasses on.” Amity wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered the harsh coldness of that day, she began shivering until Luz offered Amity her hand. 

Amity accepted it with a smile, sitting up to make way for Luz to join her on the bed. 

The two sat cross-legged staring at each other for a second until  Luz reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her clock key, “This is the key that winds me up. Without it, my clock would stop for good.”  Amity put on her glasses as Luz put the key into Amity’s hand, “You can open me, wind me up, do whatever you want.” 

Amity looked at Luz for one second before taking the key and placing it into the little key slot on Luz’s clock heart. “If it hurts, you will tell me right?” Amity asked, taking a hold of Luz’s other arm. 

“Hurt’s not the word I’d use.” Luz laughed as Amity pulled back. She placed that key in again and Luz made a funny face and shot her arms up.

“Does that always happen?” Amity asked, worried. 

Luz laughed again, “Trust me, it is perfectly normal. I have just been in love with you for so long, is all.”

As Amity placed the key in once again, this time a little ditty began coming out of it. Luz decided to take this opportunity to impress Amity with her singing voice. As it began to play a bit faster, Luz began to sing

_ L: You are the key that opens me totally. My heart is yours to explore. _

As Luz sang, Amity kept tinkering with the heart. She was examining the cogs, even if it was making Luz move a bit strangely. Amity couldn’t help but find it a bit charming that Luz would even let her explore the most important part of Luz’s body. Luz kept singing

_ L: From the inside, you can pull on my strings. Try to make me weep. Your tongue, it shimmers like a prize. Gazing into your eyes, I rise. You make me complete. _

Amity moved a gear and smiled at Luz, who returned the smile

_ L: My lady key. _

Amity blushed at the nickname, Luz noting how cute the glasses made her.

_ L: My lady key _

Luz went to kiss Amity’s hand but Amity pulled it away and pointed at her with a smile, she began her own words to the catchy rhythm 

_ A: I know where to press to make you laugh or burst ablaze. I’ll scatter butterflies wherever you lie, to watch all your senses take to the skies. _

Luz was completely by Amity’s voice. It brought her back to that day in Bonesborough with Amity. Unable to control herself, she belts out another verse while holding Amity’s hand

_ L: FLying, Flying, pop goes your pretty high heels. Let’s stop time so it lasts. A wild, blue yonder. _

The music stopped but Luz and Amity were so captivated by the moment that they barely realized that they were only a few inches from each other. They looked each other in the eyes before moving closer, preparing to lock lips. But just as they had subconsciously made up their minds, they heard a laugh from the door. 

They separated and looked to the door, where Hieronymus Bump was standing. “This is where you’ve been hiding, girl?” Bump looked to Amity, “And you there. Why are you bothering with a little runt? You’re wasting your time. They’re all waiting at the bandstand. You’re on in five minutes.”

Bump turned around and walked out, leaving the two girls blushing on their beds. They both looked at each other and laughed the tension off. 

Amity handed the key back to Luz, “Here. I really should be going.” 

Luz looked at the key then wrapped her hands around Amity’s to close her hand around the key, “No, you keep it.” 

“Don’t be silly. It’s the key to your heart, Luz. It’s yours.” Amity exclaimed, blushing extra hard. 

“No, from now on, it’s yours.” Luz said, making Amity so hard her ears began to flutter a bit. 

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand, “Let’s run away.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Amity was a bit confused.

“Together. After your concert, we’ll make the whole oyster our world.” Luz stated, excitedly jumping up and down.

Amity laughed, “make the world our oyster, you mean.” 

“That’s exactly what I meant,” Luz said, still excited.

Amity tucked her hair behind her ear, “Where would we go?”

“I’ve no idea where yet. But please say you will.” Luz said, holding Amity’s hand. Amity looked deeply into Luz’s eyes with a heartwarming smile. She knew her answer. 

Amity began to play for the crowd as Luz began to pack her stuff. 

She grabbed her suitcase, and knocked a skull, causing Bump to look out, “Be careful. If you break those skulls, you’ll pay.” 

Luz gave him a look, “Time to make a break then.” 

Bump eyed her, “What would you do with yourself, you trifling bobble? Decorate a clockmaker’s window? Or even a cemetery?” 

“Cemetery’s a great idea. And I already got a tomb.” Luz kicked Bump’s coffin over, causing him to fall face first on the ground . 

Amity continued to wow her crowd as Luz ran up to King and Tiny Nose, tapping them on the shoulders and prompting them to turn to her. “Well then?” “Yes, Well then?” Both King and Tiny Nose asked.

Luz beamed, “She loves the real me!” 

Tiny Nose clapped as King began a spiel, “My congratulations, young girl! I’m delighted for you! Delighted!”

“I’m gonna pick her up from her concert and we are going to run for the hills together.” Luz said, “I have never been more happy. I am so grateful for everything. I couldn’t have done it without you, the both of you.” 

King leaned forward, “We’re all going to miss you.” “Write to us from time to time.” Tiny Nose called.

As Amity began to wrap up her act, Luz didn’t think anything could ruin this moment. 

Unfortunately, dear reader, moments can easily be ruined by one single interference. As Amity bewildered the crowd and Luz prepared for their escape, a carriage pulled up. As the door swung open and the steps came down, a girl with pink hair and a rather evil feel to her stepped out. She had one blue eye and the other was covered by an eyepatch. She stepped down and noticed Luz, the one who caused everything bad in her life. 

Boscha was in town now, and she was not going to let herself lose to Luz once again...


End file.
